


The Wrong Alleyway

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Choking, M/M, Murder, Rape, Sexual Harassment, Snuff, Strangling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A raccoon chooses the same trip home as he always does, through a darkened alley that he's never encountered trouble on before. He doesn't make it out alive.A commission for someone on furaffinity.





	The Wrong Alleyway

The shortcut through the alleyway was one that he’d taken plenty of times on the trip home form the store. The raccoon had never run into any trouble with it before, and this time he clearly didn’t expect any issue from it either, moving through it until suddenly, his path was stopped by a rather large figure stepping into his path. He was taller, so much so that the racoon had to almost crane his head for a moment to look up at the one who had blocked his path. His gaze met with the sight of a large ram. While the raccoon was eighteen, barely into adulthood with the baby fat not even gone from his cheeks, the ram was clearly much older. From his size alone, he had at least a foot and a half on the raccoon, and the grin that was spread across his lips couldn’t be read as anything other than lascivious.   
  
“Aren’t you an adorable little thing,” the ram hummed, giving him a grin. “A really cute boy.” He took a step closer, and his sheer intimidating size alone was enough to send a shiver of fear through his spine.   
  
The raccoon took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to hide how his tail nearly tucked in fear, but he’d always been told not to entertain harassment, and he did his best to continue on. He took a few steps forward, surprising the ram as he didn’t answer, instead doing his best to ignore him as he walked past him, clutching the bag he carried on his shoulder a little tighter, as if he was concerned that the approach or any of the other shady figures in the alleyway might be ‘in on it,’ to try and rob him. The ram, bemused by the fear that the raccoon was clearly displaying, simply turned and started to tag along behind him. “Aw, don’t be like that, baby,” the ram cooed, trying to talk sweet to him to get his attention despite his clear intention to ignore him. By then, he didn’t really expect much else; leave it to the hoity-toity types to think that they could waltz through someone else’s territory.   
  
Still, the raccoon pressed on, keeping his gaze low and doing his best to avoid looking at the ram following him. Not to be dissuaded, the ram moved to wrap an arm around his shoulders, trying to act a little more casual about it. “Why don’t you just hang around and get to know us for a while,” the ram started, only for his arm around the raccoon’s shoulder to get quickly shrugged off, and for him to, once again, receive no response. This time it triggered a reaction of annoyance from the ram, watching the raccoon try to scuttle away a little faster. It wasn’t quite quickly enough though—without warning, the ram pursued, and rather than try to sweet talk him again, he lifted his hoof in a rapid, brutal kick that lashed out against his back, making a painful crack as it connected with his spine, slamming him to the ground so hard that the younger male’s head bounced almost like a ball.   
  
Despite his short cry of pain, the raccoon was immediately disoriented. Lost and in pain, he couldn’t struggle or fight back when the powerful ram reached out, grasping him by the same bag that he’d been holding on to so tightly for fear of it being snatched, and began to drag him along the alleyway floor. If any of the other denizens of the dark alleyway saw anything, nothing was said, and no one stopped them. Gradually, the ram pulled the stunned and disoriented raccoon through one of the doorways of the alley, one that he’d passed a hundred times but he had never stopped to think of what might be behind it. A hallway lead down to another door, but they didn’t go that way. Instead, the ram took a sharp right, and down a steep flight of stairs. The raccoon hit each one hard, grunting and groaning with the impact of every wooden stair hitting his hip, or his leg, or his back.  
  
The pain did start to rouse him from his stunned state, though he didn’t immediately recognize where he was. His back was throbbing in pain from the blow of the ram’s sharp hoof, but the minute he felt his body hit the cold stone floor, he realized that the ram had dropped his grasp on him. Quickly, the raccoon scrambled, doing his best to put some space between them as he moved back towards the corner. He couldn’t make out most of the shadows of other items in the basement, and as such, he couldn’t hope to grab anything that he could possibly defend himself with. The movement was difficult with so much of his body tender and sore from both the kick and landing so hard on the ground afterwards, and he whimpered aloud as his back throbbed painfully when he pressed it into the corner of the room, looking to the ram with a hitch in his breath, finally giving the ram the attention he’d been trying to get when he’d first started chatting him up in the alleyway. The ram could see the fear flooding into his gaze, and the sight of it sent a deep sense of satisfaction through him, viewing it as the respect and reverence that the ram had deserved. The sense of pleasure that strummed through him was entirely physical, and he could feel it stirring heat in the pit of his stomach, making his own pants feel just a bit tighter as the smaller creature shook on the ground before him, pushed into the corner as far as he could go to make himself seem a little smaller—though it would do nothing to lose the ram’s gaze.   
  
“Listen here, sweetie,” the ram hummed, his voice deep and nearly a purr with the satisfaction at having the raccoon at his mercy. “Why don’t you just make this easier on yourself. You can cooperate, and it’ll go a lot smoother for the both of us,” he instructed, reaching forward to brush his fingers along the front of his own pants, loosening his belt before letting it fall open. It didn’t take much for the raccoon to connect the dots, realizing what he was telling him to do. Still, the ram was straightforward with it, staring him down as a wicked grin lifted across his features. “Take off your clothes.”   
  
The raccoon froze, his eyes wide before he scrambled forward on his knees, kneeling as he brought his hands together. “Please. Please no, I’ll do anything else, I’ll give you money, just let me go,” he begged, fear choking him for a moment and making his words stumble from his lips, uneven and desperate. The ram didn’t respond to that pleading though, only taking a few steps forward. It was clear that if the raccoon didn’t relent, he would just take what he wanted by force. With a sharp inhale, the raccoon shifted, trying to scramble to his feet and run for the stairs.   
  
“God, someone _help me!” _he screamed, the words tearing from his lips as he tried to make it to the stairs, his footsteps uneven and clumsy with the ache of his body and head. It wouldn’t be a surprise if the contact of his head on the pavement outside had left him with a concussion. “Please, _anyone!” _  
  
At his desperate screams for help, though, the ram only laughed aloud, pursuing him quickly. His laughter echoed just as clearly in the dark basement as the raccoon’s pleas did, reverberating back to the raccoon until both were pounding in his head. “No one can hear you, cute thing,” he warned. “No one would come to save you here, even if they could. So scream all you like. I like it better when they’re loud.” His smile was all but malicious now, and before the raccoon could successfully make it to the door, he was already lashing out. The raccoon felt a powerful grip at the back of his neck, and before he could even think to retaliate, a crushing force slammed him back to the ground, face first. The wind was knocked out of him, silencing him briefly as the ram adjusted quickly, sitting on his back. Though the raccoon had seen no knife, he could hear the sudden rip of fabric.   
  
It took him a few moments to realize that it was the ram’s raw strength that was helping him here. Bit by bit, the larger man was tearing apart the back of his shirt, forcefully stripping him naked while keeping his arms carefully pinned to his sides by the pressure of his hooves. As the fur of his back was revealed, the ram gave a delighted hum, running his hands down his side and caressing his back. “You’re so soft, sweet thing,” he murmured, reaching around him to pinch teasingly at his nipples. As the raccoon sobbed, he could feel the ram’s cock twitch under the fabric of his pants, flush with his now-bare back. He was getting turned on by the raccoon’s whimpers and muffled cries for help. Before he could shift or squirm to try and dislodge him, his pants were ripped next, forced down once the hem had been damaged enough to get them easily down, leaving him bare on his stomach still. “Such a cute ass, too,” the ram observed, reaching down to give a rough squeeze to his bottom cheeks, spreading them to dip his thumb tauntingly against the tight pucker of his anus.   
  
The raccoon could feel the deer fully straining against his pants by then, heavy against his back as the ram moved. Stripped of everything, the raccoon could only squirm helplessly as the ram’s hands explored his body uninvited, his begs turned into short rasps and sobs from the raccoon trapped under him, unable to even really breathe to let his cries be heard any louder than they were. He was still struggling, his writhing and kicks failing to dislodge the ram still pinning his weight down.   
  
Using that momentum, he shifted his weight up, only needing a few inches between them for him to start pushing down his pants, letting them hang low on his thighs as he shifted behind him to instead grab his wrists, pulling them together to press them against his lower back so one of his larger hands could pin them in place with minimal effort, making it all too easy to limit the raccoon’s struggles to wiggling from side to side, still trying to do anything to preserve himself.   
  
The only lubrication he would get was the ram spitting into his hand, using that to stroke himself until he was fully hard. From there it was only a matter of reaching down and spreading the poor raccoon’s ass cheeks with one hand until he could align the head of his thick cock with the vulnerable, tight ring of muscle that had clearly never been treated so brutally.   
  
“No, please no-” the raccoon pleaded, his tears streaking down his face and splattering to the dusty floor beneath, darkening the concrete with the moisture.   
  
“Beg all you want. You can even keep screaming, if you need to,” the ram spoke as if he was offering some real consolation, when really, he was only throbbing a little harder with excitement every time the other pleaded for some kind of relief of pity out of him. Just as the raccoon moved to open his mouth again, as if to continue to bargain and beg, the ram’s hips snapped forward. The raccoon was far too tight for him to get any more than a couple of inches in dry, but he could feel the tear of tight muscle already, the impossibly snug ring of his anus ripping just a little. The heat of blood that he felt mixing with the saliva that he’d left around his cock gave some lubrication, it was still an impossibly tight fit. Groaning shamelessly, the ram heard his own noises mixing in with the immediate screaming sob that the raccoon let slip free as he felt the larger male continue to push in. It was beyond the limits of his body, his head tilting back as his throat pressed to the ground with his chin going straight. It muffled his next scream from the pressure of the ram’s cock splitting him open, because when the ram managed to finally adjust to the overwhelming tightness of the body squeezing around him, he pulled back just an inch and then thrust deeply again. He was shamelessly using the slick blood of the brutal violation as lubricant now, inching himself deeper and deeper within the raccoon with each thrust.   
  
“Oh, you’re so perfect,” the ram groaned, his free hand massaging the raccoon’s soft bottom before sliding up to grip his striped tail, moving to stretch it up to make the sensation of the raccoon around him clench just a little more, the younger guy’s nerves reacting more than anything else. He squeezed the soft fur there, too.   
  
Each time the ram thrust deep again, the raccoon would let out a strangled cry, tugging at the hand that kept both arms pinned behind him. He would have tried to kick out more had the ram not planted his knees so firmly between his thighs, keeping his legs spread so he couldn’t pull them together to try and deny him access to the tight hole squeezing around his length. His cries were cut short only when he had to rasp for air, the thick sobs interrupting his gasps and his cries aloud, snot welling in his nose and tears streaming down his face. A soft, humiliating smack to his bottom made him yelp, burying his face down against the cement as he tried to find some way of coping with the humiliating, terrible pain form the ram using his body as he pleased. His cheeks felt like they were scrubbing the hard ground, but the ram was truly starting to get into it now. His hips rolled forward, deepening his thrusts until he was practically bottoming out every single time he rammed forward. The rough pace was creating an echo of noise in the basement around them, and with some dread, the raccoon realized all he could hear was the sound of the ram’s hips smacking against his ass, greeted with the wet sound of his cock plunging in and out of his previous virginal hole.   
  
After a while, it was difficult to tell what was pain and what was the agony of humiliation, used as little more than a toy for the ram’s pleasure. The louder the ram moaned in delight, the quieter the raccoon’s sobs became until he felt like little more than a slab of meat to be fucked into the ground , the brutalizing treatment slowly making his soft screams and sobs of agony fade into quiet, muffled noises. A choked exhale every time the ram thrust a little harder than before, and the subdued squirming and struggling whenever the ram bottomed out in him and enjoyed a firm smack to his bottom to make his body reflexively squeeze around him.   
  
Just as the raccoon thought it was almost over, that his torment was going to be ending, the ram picked up in one last brutal, violent spurt of speed, reaching down to grasp the raccoon’s wrists separately, spreading them at his sides as he leaned his full weight into the soft curve of his ass, throwing his entire body into the dedicated and steady, now paceless thrusts. He was hitting his climax, his grunts and breath hot against the back off the raccoon’s neck, making his fur stand up at the roots as his eyes went wide but unseeing, the pain blinding white in his vision as his already hoarse voice continued to scream itself raw. The sound vibrated through every inch of him, sending shivers through the ram’s hips as the larger man finally hit his peak, tossing his weight into a few final, haphazard thrusts. The raccoon was sure the skin under the fur of his ass had to be violently bruised at that point from the steady collision of the ram’s powerful hips against them.   
  
Finally, after what felt like a marathon pace of hours even though it had barely been more than twenty minutes, the ram finished. With a thick groan aloud he buried himself deep in the raccoon’s vulnerable body, and the raccoon could feel every raw little throb and pulse as the ram came inside, the thick burst of seed inside of him burning his abused and violated hole. To add that much more humiliation to the violation, he rolled his hips subtly into the curve of his ass, as if stirring his seed deeper into the bruised and bleeding entrance, before finally pulling out. The movement only drew the smallest of whimpers now, the instinctual reaction to pain, and very slowly he released his iron grasp that he’d been using to keep the raccoon still. The smaller male didn’t move after he was released, laying there with the larger male’s cum running fresh down his cheeks and wetting the fur between his thighs. Satisfied, the ram pulled upwards, still kneeling between his thighs as he tucked himself away once he’d pulled up his pants again. The raccoon still didn’t move, and it only took a few moments to realize that he’d all but broken his morale, his breath shaking from him in uneven shudders that the ram couldn’t tell if were exhaustion or lingering pain.   
  
Very slowly, he shifted the raccoon’s limp body, casually rolling him over on the ground by lifting one leg, then the other first, changing their positions on either side of him. After that came the careful work of rolling the younger man over onto his back so the ram could get a look down at him properly. If he had gotten hard or came from the brutal assault of his ass at any point, the ram couldn’t tell, but he could certainly see the damage done form his hard pace of fucking him into the ground. There were small scrapes along his shoulder, cheek, and chin—undoubtedly from how hard he’d struggled while being pinned under him, and his arms felt tense when he rolled him. It’d probably been straining on his muscles to have both pinned behind his back while he fought so hard.   
  
The ram tutted, shaking his head as he brushed his fingers along the scruffed and damaged fur of one cheek, but he didn’t draw a reaction from the broken male. “Sorry about wasting the fresh meat,” he hummed aloud, shaking his head as he took note of the damage. He could still see the blood between his thighs on his dark fur from how he’d bled while he brutalized him. “Such a waste indeed.”   
  
It seemed that he’d made up his mind then, and with no further warning than that, he settled his full weight on the raccoon’s stomach this time, pinning him in place again as he wrapped his fingers tightly around the younger guy’s neck. Despite his exhaustion, and the broken gaze clear in his eyes, the raccoon realized what was happening. A choked whimper slipped free from him, and in a last ditch effort, he raised his sore and strained arms to grasp and the ram’s wrists first, trying to pull his hands away. Still vitalized from getting off and on no shortage of a small adrenaline rush following the afterglow, the ram was an immovable force.   
  
As air started to rasp less and less into the raccoon’s lungs, he reached up, his hand shaking weakly as he tried to push at his assailant’s face, trying to distract him or cause any inconvenience that would result in his grip loosening, but nothing worked. Under the force of the ram’s thumbs, his wind pipe was slowly being crushed, his gasps became scraping wheezes until his chest rose no more, the pressure too intense for him to draw in air—and the loss of blood flow from the hands wrapped around his throat as well. His eyes had begun to bulge as his face seemed to swell just a little, the blood flow _from_ his head more cut off than the blood flow _to_ it. His tongue, feeling thick and useless, pressed from his parted lips as every fiber of him tried to make breathing easier, and yet air never came.   
  
The ram watched in slow satisfaction as the veins of his eyes seemed to rupture one by one, the whites going bloodshot until they rolled backwards, and the weak, grasping fingers at his face and wrist stopped for good. The raccoon’s hands fell uselessly at his side, the life gone from limbs and the dark irises of his face.  
  
With a slow exhale of relief, the ram sat back up, enjoying the heavy weight of the warm body under him beginning to cool, before he’d stand to start taking care of the mess.


End file.
